


Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom doesn't come home at his usual time. Loki goes in search of his mortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. But short fluff, sorry. Long day at work. Hope you enjoy! <3

The weather was absolutely frigid out. Tom’s breath was visible in the cold wind as the snow fell. It was ridiculous for him to be outside in such temperatures and conditions given he had a perfectly warm flat to go home to, but the way the snow covered the ground in the park captivated him.

He couldn’t see the moon, but he didn’t need to. The lights along the pathways through the park illuminated his surroundings well enough. He’d brushed off a park bench to sit on about twenty minutes before and though he shivered under his thick coat, Tom enjoyed every moment of his time seated on that solitary bench.

“Whatever are you doing out here, Thomas?” came a familiar voice to his left.

Tom turned his head in that direction, a smile forming on his features when his gaze settled on Loki.

The god stood on the sidewalk, dressed for the weather for appearance’s sake despite the fact that the cold didn’t bother him in the slightest. Though Loki couldn’t resist the green cloak he favored. Most would just assume he was eccentric more than likely.

“Enjoying the evening. What brings you here?” Tom asked, patting the empty side of the bench to his right.

Loki moved to take the offered seat, though his gaze moved to Tom beside him and the heavy coat and hood he wore to protect him against the weather. “You, of course. I expected you thirty minutes ago for dinner.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, darling. Don’t get to just sit and enjoy the outdoors like this as much as I’d like to so I couldn’t help taking advantage,” Tom said, the smile on his face lingering as he leaned into Loki’s side.

“Idiot. You’ll freeze.” Loki rolled his eyes, shifting to wrap his arms around Tom and pull his mortal closer.

“Well, fortunate then that I have you here to warm me up again, isn’t it.” Tom’s grin could only be described as downright cheeky, but the kiss he gave Loki was nothing but sweet and sincere.

It was the kiss that spared the mortal a scathing remark from his god. Instead, Loki merely held Tom close against him, using a bit of magic to help warm the man up. “Fortunate indeed,” he muttered dryly.

The actor brought his gloved hand to Loki’s cheek, the soft leather trailing over his lover’s skin gently. “I always count myself fortunate for having you,” he murmured as he leaned in then pressed their lips together softly.

Were Loki able to speak, the god likely would have made some comment about the utter cheesiness of Tom’s words to save face, but inwardly, he found himself warmed upon hearing them. He’d never dare tell Thomas that, however. Instead, he maintained his silence while gently returning that kiss, his uncovered hand rising to Tom’s cheek and caressing it lightly.

Tom leaned back after a few moments, settled as close to Loki as he could get with the god’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Loki’s magic was still at work, keeping Tom unnaturally warm but comfortable in the softly falling snow and Tom was perfectly content to remain snuggled up against his god.

The night was even more beautiful like this and Tom seemed to want nothing more than to remain right there on that bench with Loki, watching the snow fall and the people that walked through the park.

There was very little that Loki would not do for Thomas and indulging him like this was certainly not any hardship. He merely pressed a light kiss to the actor’s temple and let Tom linger there to his heart’s content. As far as Loki was concerned, dinner as well as the rest of the world could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
